


Youth

by saturnes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Roommates, markrenhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnes/pseuds/saturnes
Summary: Donghyuck, Renjun and Mark just clicked, but Renjun supposed that was a given, seeing as they were all soulmates.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this little roommates/soulmates fic that i wrote!! (i did write it on my phone so i’m sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors!)

Donghyuck and Renjun had been the best of friends since they were young. Donghyuck and Renjun had loved each other through everything, especially when Renjun had turned fifteen and he had cried at the pain on his wrist as his soulmate mark tattooed itself onto his skin. Donghyuck had held him close to his chest, whispering about how the pain would be over soon and how this meant he’d find someone in his life to be his other half. They sat together on Renjun’s bed in each other’s arms for nearly four hours (which was double the time the tattoos usually took, as Donghyuck had read before) until Renjun sagged into Donghyuck’s arms. Donghyuck ran his hand through Renjun’s hair and raised his wrist up to his mouth to press a soft kiss on the newly inked skin. When he pulled Renjun’s wrist away from his mouth, he noticed something odd.

“Um... Renjun? You... You have two marks... And one is, um, glowing,” Donghyuck muttered breathlessly as he stared at the two marks. One was completely filled in with black, a small lightening bolt on the far right side of his wrist. The other lies on the far left side of his wrist and it’s a small outline of a sun, that was the one that was glowing. Donghyuck knew what that meant, he’d read all about soulmates. The skin under your mark (or marks, apparently) glowed, showing light red, tinted skin under the mark when your soulmate was near. No one else other than Renjun’s mother and father were in the house, it was just Renjun and Donghyuck, which meant...

Renjun perked up and pulled his wrist down, though Donghyuck kept his fingers secured around his wrist, and examined the marks.

“Huh... That’s wild... I’m glad it’s you...” Renjun muttered breathlessly, his head still laying heavy on Donghyuck’s chest. He dropped his wrist and Donghyuck didn’t say anything more, afraid of scaring Renjun or unnerving him. Soon, though, Renjun was fast asleep on Donghyuck’s chest. Donghyuck laid them down on the bed carefully, as not to wake his sleeping best friend, and pulled the blanket over their bodies. He buried his face into Renjun’s neck and breathed in his scent; he smelled like home to Donghyuck and unknowingly, Donghyuck’s eyes watered. What did the two marks mean? What would his mark be when he turned fifteen? Would he have two like Renjun? If two marks meant Renjun had... more than one soulmate, and Donghyuck was one of them, would that mean Donghyuck had two soulmates, too? He rubbed his hand over Renjun’s and closed his eyes, relaxing at the side of his best friend. Whatever the situation was, he and Renjun would deal with it together. Soon, he had drifted into a dream filled sleep alongside his best friend.

Over the next couple months, Renjun and Donghyuck fell into a couple-like routine. They cuddled more often, held hands more often, and began kissing each other on the cheek, nose, forehead and anywhere else they could reach. They never made it official, though. They weren’t boyfriends, but they were potentially boyfriends.

On Donghyuck’s fifteenth birthday, it went similar to Renjun’s, only this time, Renjun held a whining, shivering Donghyuck in his arms as the mark tattooed itself onto Donghyuck’s wrist. Again, about four hours later, Donghyuck finally breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into Renjun’s hands, which were roaming over his shoulders, arms and neck.

“Let me see,” Renjun said softly, encouraging Donghyuck to lift his wrist to him. Renjun grasped his wrist and turned it towards his eyes, smiling happily when he saw the two, black marks. The mark on the far right was identical to the one on the right of Renjun’s; a small, black lightening bolt, paired with a small, black outline of a flower on his left. The skin under the flower tattoo was glowing, just as the skin under his own sun tattoo was glowing, a bright, pinkish red, signaling that he was close to his soulmate. One of his soulmates, at least.

“Hyuckie... we’re soulmates. And we have another soulmate. I can’t wait to meet them.” The smile on Renjun’s face was spread so wide, he felt like he was going to split it in half. Donghyuck’s tired smile mirrored Renjun’s smile. He turned his head to the side, locking eyes with one of his soulmates. He leaned in close so their noses touched and stared into Renjun’s eyes.

“Renjun, will you be my boyfriend?” Donghyuck asked in a quiet voice. Renjun’s eyes watered and he leaned in even closer, pressing the lightest of kisses to Donghyuck’s lips. They both took in the feeling of their first kisses and pulled away after a few seconds, Renjun pressing their foreheads together.

“I’d love nothing more, Hyuckie. You’re my soulmate, after all,” Renjun said, his smile showing both rows of his teeth. Donghyuck leaned back in and kissed Renjun, slotting their lips together softly as they kissed. He pulled Renjun down onto the bed, Donghyuck resting his back on the bed and his boyfriend leaning over him, moving their lips together languidly. When Renjun pulled away, Donghyuck smiled so wide his eyes turned into small, crescent moons. Renjun smiled back and laid down beside him, throwing his arm over Donghyuck’s torso and his leg between Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck pressed a kiss to Renjun’s forehead and rested his head above Renjun’s. They snuggled into each other and breathed in the scent of the other. Soon, they were both sleeping soundly in the comfort of their soulmate.

Renjun and Donghyuck were eighteen when they were off to college. They had decided instead of paying the expensive fee of room and board in their college, they’d rent an apartment close to campus. But, about three months into their freshman year, they realized the constant school and working to afford their tuition and their apartment was too rough, so they decided to try to find another roommate. The apartment had two bedrooms and Donghyuck and Renjun had been sleeping in the same bed anyhow, so they figured what could be the harm of letting someone else live in the other room?

They informed their two friends, Jaemin and Jeno, of their plan, and the other two told them they knew someone.

“He’s a second year here! His name is Mark and he’s really nice,” Jeno said excitedly. “He’s been looking for an apartment because he’s tired of staying in the dorms.” Jaemin nodded along, stealing one of Donghyuck’s fries from his tray, and adding to the conversation.

“And he has two soulmate marks, just like you guys,” he informed the two. Renjun and Donghyuck raised their eyebrows and looked to each other. Donghyuck smiled at his boyfriend hopefully and Renjun smiled back. Renjun grasped Donghyuck’s hand under the table and ran his thumb over the other boy’s knuckles. Donghyuck rested his head on Renjun’s shoulder and looked back to their friends.

“Can you give him our numbers and tell him we’d be glad to meet with him?” Jaemin and Jeno smiled happily and nodded before diverting the conversation to their shared Economy class.

“He’ll be here in like five minutes,” Renjun called out to Donghyuck from the kitchen. Donghyuck shouted back an unnerved “okay!” before fiddling with his shirt as his knee bounced up and down. It was beyond rare for someone to have two soulmates and what were the chances that someone else in their vicinity also had two soulmates? Needless to say, Donghyuck and Renjun were nervous. Donghyuck was an anxious, vibrating mess while Renjun threw himself into his painting. They’d turned an empty room into Renjun’s own studio and he’d been locked in there since five in the morning, relying on his boyfriend to bring him drinks and snacks throughout the day. Mark had sent a text to a groupchat with himself, Renjun and Donghyuck saying that he’d be there in twenty minutes, and that was about sixteen minutes ago. Donghyuck glanced down at his phone to view the time anf sighed, but then he caught sight of his wrist. He was in the same apartment with one of his soulmates, so his flower tattoo was glowing, but what surprised him was the faint glow on his skin beneath his lightening bolt tattoo. He dropped his phone and ran into Renjun’s studio, shocking Renjun and making him jump at his loud entrance.

“Injun! Look, look at my wrist!” Donghyuck called, stumbling over to his boyfriend. Renjun looked down at his wrist and his eyes widened at the sight. The skin under his flower tattoo was glowing as bright as day, but on the other side of his wrist, his second tattoo was faintly glowing also. Renjun gasped and rolled his sleeve up, staring down at his own wrist. Donghyuck’s mark was glowing just as brightly as Renjun’s and their second marks had a slight, red glow to them, which was getting brighter every second. They stared at their own wrists as the brightness grew with every beat of their heart. The marks were now glowing brightly, not as bright as the marks on their right, but still pretty bright. They jumped apart as a knock was heard on their front door. They stared at the open door of the studio, then back at each other, before bolting out of the room and rushing towards the front door. They stumbled and tripped along the way, but eventually they made it to the front door, unscathed. Donghyuck yanked the door open, Renjun standing close behind him, revealing a short boy with light brown hair standing with his hands in his pockets. Renjun’s eyes watered at the thought of them finally finding their second soulmate, but he couldn’t see the other boy—Mark’s—wrist. Donghyuck reached forward and tugged his left wrist out of his pocket, shocking the boy.

“Um, hi? I’m Mark. What exactly are yo—“

“Oh my, God! Injun... his wrist...” Donghyuck’s head lifted and turned to face Renjun with the widest smile on his face. Renjun’s wet eyes widened and he stepped next to Donghyuck’s side, eyeing the tattoos on Mark’s wrist.

“What are you guys—oh. Oh shit, they’re glowing. Holy fuck are you two—“ Renjun didn’t give him time to finish it, he launched himself into Mark’s chest and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist. Behind him, Donghyuck squealed happily and joined Renjun’s side, tucking himself under Mark’s right arm and burying his face into his neck.

“I didn’t think I’d ever find you two,” Mark muttered, his face tilted down to tuck itself between the other two boy’s heads.

“You can be our roommate. We don’t need to do an interview,” Donghyuck said with a smile on his face. Renjun nodded in agreement as he stood in the comfort of his two soulmates. After a few minutes of hugging, the three boys pulled away and headed into their apartment.

Later, when all three of them were cuddled onto Renjun’s and Donghyuck’s (and now Mark’s) bed, with Mark in the middle so the other two boys could both cuddle their newly found soulmate, Renjun thought that they probably wouldn’t be using the second bedroom anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> markrenhyuck nation MAKE SOME NOISE


End file.
